Uncommon
Uncommon cards have a gray background in their title. They are the second most common cards in Urban Rivals, after common cards. The Cards 'All Stars' *Alexei *Allison *Asporov *Bhudd *Davina *Dorothy *El Gringo *Essie *Flo *Hammer *Hendz *Liu *Mario *Miss Jessie *Nathan *Randy *Saki *Sigurd *Stacey *Striker *Weifang 'Bangers' *B Bazooka *Bodenpower *Bubbles *Doug Snop *Dud Z *Fifty *Garrik *Gyro *Juicy Lord *Kluwn *Laetitia *Lennox *Lucas *Massiv *MC Leroy *Naykee *Raquel *Shann *Sleam *Tasty Tast *Vermyn N 'Berzerk' *Elmer *Elvis *Flush *Graven *Gus *Hilly Billy *Kawamashi *Kostner *Melinda *Miho *Norman *Revok *Roger *Sprinter *Spyke *Uma 'Fang Pi Clang' *Ichiko *Kamekun *Kati *Kerozinn Cr *Kinjo *Nakata *Ryuichi *Sai San *Sung Tsu *Tameshi *Windy Mor *Xia Leming *Yoshida *Yu Mei *Yumi *Yusuke *Zhu Tang 'Freaks' *Akendram *Barbacoatl *Bertha *Bogdan *Crassus *Esmeralda *Eve *Harleen *Igor *Karmov *Maamoon *Mira *Miss Ming *Olga Noel *Oren *Pyro *Quasichoco *Twyh *Vassili *Wolfgang 'Frozn' *Aaron *Arlene *Ayah *Bankee *Niqiloda *Rahanpah *Stooge *Titsouk *Windzy *Yodd 'GHEIST' *Astrid *Bristone *Darth *Elke *Ganx *Gork *Igniss *Ksendra *Lin Xia *Mini Mund *Miss Twice Cr *Mok *Nina *Sigmund Cr *Toro *Vladimir *Z3r0 D34d 'Huracan' *Belly Buster *El Gascaro *El Mercurio *El Zombino *Lobezna *Rey Mono *Tekumman *Wonder Lana 'Jungo' *Beauregard *Benicio *Bragh *Chill *Dagouba *Dianzi *Houtay *James *Moegura *Niva *Ongh *Pegh *Psylo *Rodney *Ronald *Scopica *Sylth *Wendy 'Junkz' *Akiko *Archie *Carrie *Crystal *Dreen *Gil *Eebiza *Fizzle *Haze *Kawan *Maazk *Malmoth *Neil *Nobrodroid *Onik *Otakool *Peeler *Sferik *Sireen *Skyler *T47 'La Junta' *Amiral Py Cr *Burger *Chiro *Curtiss *Dacote *Davis *Dean *Dugan *Ed 12 *Emeth *Gatline *General Cr *Jane Ramba Cr *Laura *Milena *Molly *Nahomi *Sabia *Spade *Tank 'Montana' *Ace *Avola *Belladone *Desmond *Don *Donnie *Fabio *Ficcanaso *Filomena *Flesh Pimp *Giovanni *Griezzo *Lorenzo *Lyse Teria Cr *Milovan *Mona *Oscar *Sharon *Valter Bianco *Vito 'Nightmare' *Ambrose Cr *Arawaka *Artus *Azel *Azgroth *Crowen *Edwin *Estalt *Ghumbo *Glorg *K Cube *Mojo *Ombre Cr *Ozzy *Phyllis *Proffer Man *Sheitane *Vince 'Piranas' *Aktara *Andsom *Baba *Dalhia *Dante *Greesh *Hawkins *Raeth *Rakhan *Rekved *Selma *Spycee *Sting *Taljion *Wheeler 'Pussycats' *Betty *Brittany *Candice *Charlie *Ditha *Effie *Feelyn *Jayzel *Leela *Lena *Louise *Malicia *Manon Cr *Mina *Sakura *Scarlett Cr *Wanda *Yayoi 'Rescue' *Alec Cr *Ash *Beverly *Cliff *Glosh *Gordon *Hax *Lea *Lobo *Lothar *Nancy *Pam *Tanner *Tina *Vinny 'Riots' *Boomstock *De Couture *Grace *Pr Hartnell *Vera 'Roots' *Arno *Burdock *Ellie *Flora *Fudge *Gretchen *Jerry *Lilly *Lou *Matthew *NDololo Cr *Ojibway *Ratanah *Rico *Shakra *Simeon *Treeman *Tshern *Walden *Yaman 'Sakrohm' *Aleister *Baxter *Belmundo *Gastroboy *Guru Cr *Lilou *Ludwig *Lunatik *Mantiz *Nata *Ngrath *Oxo *Petra *Phonos *Pieter *Rahmzay *Reine Cr *Sigma *TrinmkkT *Uranus *Zbuz 'Sentinel' *Carmen *Coby *Copper *Flinch *Harvey *Irene *John *Josh *Kyle *Lehane *Martha *Melvin *Miranda *Owen *Palmer *Rick *Swidz Cr *Zdrone 'Skeelz' *Aigwon *Aylen *Chiara *Damian *Dr Falkenstein *Greem *Kent *Logan *Lorna *Manfred *Plunk *Praxie *Redra *Saho *Wilhem *Zeke 'Ulu Watu' *Bree *Dave *Dylan *Felicia *Gabrielle *Gaia Noel *George *Hikiyousan *Naliah *Nanook *Noland *Nympheea *Shayna *Taigo *Tanaereva Cr *Wee Lee *Zack 'Uppers' *Beetenka *Dorian *Frankie Hi *Glenn *Harold *Janine *Jeeves *Jonas *Jose Star *Kazayan *Lydia *Magnar *Oxen *Saltsberg *Sydney *Wayne Stark *Zatman 'Vortex' *Butch *C Wing *Deea *Dreadlash *Karnor Ved *Khaali *Kronnen *Lovhak *Marty *Neloe *Oflgn *Sekutor